little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
To The Surface (Alice version)
"Alice?" Timon questioned in concern. But Alice didn't hear him and swam up to the surface. She just had to see where that shadow was coming from. What was that thing? Alice reached up to the ocean and gasped at what she saw. Alice reached to the surface as she wiped beads of water dripping from her head. As she lifted her eyes to the horizon, she gasped. What she saw was a ship rowing on the sea! There were also colorful fireworks dancing in the sky! Alice giggled, for she had never seen such a happy and giddy sight before! Cody, Edmond, and Timon popped up from the water. "Alice," said the meerkat. "What - what are you-" He turned his head to see what the blonde-haired was looking at. "Jumpin' jellyfish!" he exclaimed. Although he had never seen a human ship before either, Timon had heard of them, and the stories of them were not good at all. Dying with curiosity and excitement, Alice dived forward and swam toward the ship. "Alice!" cried Timon, "Alice! Please! Come back!" But Alice was now too far away to hear him. She looked at the ship again; she was getting closer. Alice dived again and finally made it to the ship! The little girl grabbed onto some metal bars of the ship and took a peek through an opening hole that was built for rowboats. What Alice saw fascinated her! She saw a group of human and normal animal sailors, having some kind of a jig. Some were playing live music, some were dancing. They all seemed to be having fun! There was also a familiar navy blue kitten, dancing in rhythm to the music. Robespierre was having so much fun until he abruptly stopped. His nose picked up a scent that seemed foreign to him. "What's that smell?" he asked with curiosity. Robespierre got down to the wooden floor and sniffed around. He tried to find the source of this new smell. Alice saw Robespierre coming by and gasped in fear as she quickly hid from the opening hole. "Something smells yummy," said Robespierre with a grin. "It's a half-girl, half-fish creature." Alice slightly turned to see if Robespierre was gone, only to have Robespierre lick her cheek. "Oh, you taste so good!" he said. The kitten would have continued if it didn't hear his master's whistle. "Robespierre!" called Gideon, "Here, boy!" "I'm coming, Gideon!" Robespierre called back. He left Alice and gallantly trotted over to Gideon. Alice peeked from behind to see where Robespierre ran off to. She gently held her cheek where the kitten kissed her. Robespierre trotted over to Arthur, who was near the dancing floor. "Hey, come on, cat, whatcha doing, huh, Robespierre?" asked the crimson cat. "Why, I'm having fun!" said Robespierre, as he licked Gideon. Gideon laughed, trying to put down Robespierre and saying, "Good boy." Alice's eyes widened when she laid her sights on Gideon. He was tall, handsome, sturdy, and dressed in yellow and purple. What caught her attention were his handsome green eyes. Alice began to feel dizzy and breathless. She smiled as she felt her heart pounding like crazy. Alice had fallen in love! "Hey there, sweetie!" a voice called from the distance, interrupting her thoughts. Alice turned to see that it was Jiminy Cricket from early this morning. "Quite a show, eh?" asked the cricket. "Jiminy, be quiet! They'll hear you." said Alice sharply, but quietly. She turned back to look at the handsome normal animal. "Oooh, I gotcha, I gotcha," said Jiminy, as he plopped down next to Alice. "We're being intrepidatious. WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER!" Alice closed his mouth so he wouldn't make a scene. "I've never seen a normal animal this close before." she said, as she continued looking at Gideon. He was now dancing and playing his clarinet to Robespierre. Alice laid her head down with her arms folded and dreamily sighed, "Oh! He's very handsome, isn't he?" Jiminy shook his head as he looked at Robespierre, whose saliva was dripping from his mouth. "I dunno," he said. "He looks kind of hairy and slobbery to me." But Alice smiled and shifted Jiminy's gaze to the object of her affections. "Not that one," she said. "The one playing the snarfblat." The music stopped when the Grand Duke clapped his hands announced for everyone's attention. "Silence! Silence!" he called, "It is now my honor and privilege to present our esteemed Prince Gideon the Cat with a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present." Everybody cheered and whistled as they looked at the Grand Duke's huge present which was covered by a drape. "Ah, Duke, you old beanpole, you shouldn't have." Gideon chuckled, as he gave the Grand Duke a playful hit on the back, which the Grand Duke didn't seem to like. "I know." he said, "Happy birthday, Gideon!" As one of the sailors lifted up the drape, the crowd gasped, horrified. It was a statue of Prince Gideon the Cat standing up very tall, dressed in traditional prince wardrobe (sword included), and looking very brave and determined. Flynn frowned and raised an eye in annoyance. Don't get me wrong, reader, Gideon was grateful for the Grand Duke's thoughtfulness, but seriously? A statue? Of him? The statue made him look really pompous and silly. Robespierre rolled his eyes in annoyance at the present. "Oh, no!" he groaned. He didn't seem to like it, either. Not wanting to hurt the Grand Duke's feelings, Gideon thought of the most polite thing he could say. "Gee, Duke," he said, clearing his throat. "It's, err, it's, err - it's really somethin'. . . ." He wondered why the Grand Duke would think of this gift. It's not like it was meant to be a wedding present or anything right? Because it looked like the type of thing that a royal would get for his wedding; not his birthday. The Grand Duke seemed oblivious to Gideon's lack of enthusiasm. "Yes," he said, as he carried a telescope. "I commissioned it myself. Of course, I had hoped it would be a wedding present, but . . ." "Come on, Duke, don't start." Gideon chuckled. He snatched the telescope from the Grand Duke as he walked over to the edge of the ship, where Alice and Jiminy were located. Alice and Jiminy quickly hid so Gideon wouldn't see them. "Look, you're not still sore because I didn't fall for the princess of Rome, are you?" he asked, as he looked at the sea through the telescope. Then, he tossed it back to the Grand Duke, who almost dropped it. "Oh, Gideon, it isn't me alone." said the Grand Duke, "The entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right girl." Gideon sat down on the edge of the ship. "Well, she's out there somewhere." he said, "I just - I just haven't found her yet." Alice smiled as she glanced up at Gideon. Perhaps there is a chance for them! "Well, perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough." said the Grand Duke. "Believe me, Duke." Gideon replied, "When I find her, I'll know. Without a doubt. It'll just - Bam! - hit me! Like lightning!" As soon as he said it, thunder roared, and lightning shot across the sky. A storm was coming, and Gideon became very worried! Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs